In recent years, miniaturization and high function of electronic devices have been advanced. Therefore, an input unit provided in the electronic device is requested to enable various actions executable corresponding to the high function while being miniaturized. From these background, a plurality of actions corresponding to input operations are assigned to an input area such as an operation key (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).